Aaron and Emily: In Heat
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Some good old team fun. HP MG hinting


Begin Transmission

Lacy here and next up is In Heat. Now I know I haven't told you guys the poll results yet. I am happy to say that the JJ pairing will be with Dave. Though Will is going to be around for a bit because well without him there is no Henry and Henry is too cute to get rid of. Haven't decided when Will is going to leave but I'll let you know. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Yeah it's too late at night to come up with anything so just go back to my earlier work.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat next to Hotch on the plane and watched Dave talk quietly with JJ.

"So much for thinking there was something more then friendship between them." Emily said quietly to Hotch.

Hotch followed Emily's gaze and nodded. "I don't think Dave minds though. He's a good friend to JJ and with Will in New Orleans she needs a friend."

Emily nodded and turned back to the book in her hands, giving her friends privacy. She only got a few words read before a yawn from Hotch distracted her.

"Tired?" Emily asked a smile sneaking across her face. It wasn't often anyone saw their leader showing signs of being worn out.

Hotch leaned his head back. "I guess. It seems everything that's happened is catching up with me."

"You'll bounce back." Emily said confidence in her voice. "You've got too many reasons not to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan knocked on Garcia's door frame as he stuck his head in.

"Hey baby girl you ready for our night of fun?" Morgan asked.

Garcia spun to face Morgan. "You didn't call to say you were back."

Morgan smirked and gave Garcia a wink. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Garcia smiled and stood from her chair. "So what does this night of fun include?"

"We're actually heading with the team to Rossi's cabin." Morgan said.

Garcia stopped. "Agent Rossi is letting people know where he lives?"

Morgan nodded. "That he is."

Garcia looped her arm through Morgan's. "This is going to be fun."

Morgan laughed and led Garcia to the bullpen where the others were.

(A/N: Ok I know it was mean to make you think they were going on a date and then have it turn into a team night. But that's just who I am :) )

Morgan and Garcia got to the bullpen and saw the others gathered by Emily's desk. Emily was sitting in her chair with a smirk and Hotch was leaning against the desk right by her side, a good natured glare on his face. Dave, JJ and Reid were standing in front of them and they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Emily and Rossi were telling us about Hotch's last weekend with Jack and his attempt at making dinner." Reid answered.

Hotch glared at Reid. "It wasn't an attempt just a set back."

Emily shifted her smirk up to Hotch. "You had most of the batter on your shirt."

Hotch looked down at Emily. "You're not helping."

Emily glanced at her watch. "We're off the clock Hotch, I don't have to help."

The team started laughing again. It was nice to see Hotch loosen up and Emily along with Dave helped with that.

"Give it up Hotch," Dave said. "she's won this round."

"How about we head out before this turns violent?" JJ suggested.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia led the way.

"It wouldn't turn violent." Hotch said to Emily.

"Only cause you know I'd win." Emily said before walking to JJ's side.

Dave smirked at Hotch. "She's right."

Hotch laughed. "Oh shut up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out a low whistle as Hotch pulled his truck up behind Dave's car.

"Nice place." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "It is impressive."

Emily looked at him. "Have you been here before?"

"Twice." Hotch said. "Once after Dave's second divorce and just before his third wife left."

Emily smirked. "Ah so good memories."

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah sure."

The two climbed out and joined the others at the front door as Dave unlocked the three locks.

"Paranoid Rossi?" Morgan asked.

Dave smirked. "Cautious Morgan."

"You live in the middle of nowhere," Morgan said motioning to the forest around them. "what's there to be cautious of?"

JJ answered before Dave could. "Three ex-wives Derek."

The team started laughing as Dave stared at JJ in shock. Hotch patted him on the shoulder.

"Close your mouth and open the door." Hotch said.

Dave snapped out of it and finished unlocking the door. The let the others inside and proceeded to lock the door again after.

"So we're trapped." Reid said.

Dave laughed. "God no, I'd go nuts being trapped here with all of you. I'll kick you out at some point."

"Anybody else really feeling loved at the moment?" Emily asked.

Garcia nodded. "I'm feeling it Em."

Dave looked at the other guys as the girls laughed. "When did this become gang up on Rossi day?"

Hotch smirked along with Morgan.

"When you invited us here Dave." Hotch said.

"Remind me why I did that again." Dave said.

Morgan shrugged. "We're clueless on that one Rossi. I had a nice night planned for myself and Garcia then you brought out this idea."

Dave smiled. "You could have said no."

Morgan laughed. "And miss seeing this place? Not likely."

Morgan joined the others while Emily approached Dave and Hotch.

"You do know your place is going to be added into the rotation for our dinners right?" Emily said.

Dave nodded. "I was planning on throwing the idea out there. Though given how far out this place you two would probably have to spend the night."

Hotch couldn't let it slide. "Scary ex-wives hiding in the trees Dave?"

Dave groaned and headed towards JJ in the kitchen. "JJ you've got everyone thinking my exes haunt me!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat on one of his couches with JJ asleep against his side. The only other people in the room were also asleep. Reid, Garcia and Morgan had left not long after dinner wanting to get back to the city, Reid 'cause he was tired, Morgan 'cause he still had some things planned for himself and Garcia. Dave looked at the other couch where Emily and Hotch were sound asleep. Dave smiled. Hotch had one leg bent at a ninety degree angle with the other out straight along the back of the couch and was turned with his back against the arm. Emily was leaning against Hotch's chest, one hand curled next to her head and the other resting on Hotch's bent knee. Hotch had one arm next to Emily's hand on his knee and the other was wrapped around Emily's back with his hand resting on her side. They looked comfortable and happy. Exactly how Dave wanted to see them.

'God, when the hell did I become such a romantic?' Dave thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Now who can picture that scene? Not just Hotch and Emily but JJ and Dave too? It's just so cute. I had to have Dave ask himself that last question, it was just too good to pass up. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. I was IMing Lacy when I edited this and kept telling her that the lines where Dave's unlocking the door were my favorites. They're hilarious and lighten the mood. YAY! Okay, Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
